Aaaaah! Where's Little Ron!
by WeirdnessTimesTwo
Summary: The Potter Puppet Pals are back for more fun adventures! After visiting a suspicious Chinese restaurant, Ron and Hermione get a fortune that they won't soon forget! It's like Freaky Friday but raunchier and naughtier. Comment please, we love them so!


AUTHOR'S NOTE: We're baaaaaaaack! And we've got a brand spankin' new story in celebration of the final movie! For added fun, take a drink every time Neville makes someone uncomfortable but we don't recommend using an alcoholic beverage unless you want to get reeeeeeeeeeally drunk ;) We do recommend watching Potter Puppet Pals on Youtube and reading our past stories to refresh your memories.

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Harry Potter, Potter Puppet Pals, Twilight, or Freaky Friday and we are not responsible for any alcohol related injuries/deaths (We warned you!)

**Aaaaah! Where's Little Ron?**

HARRY: I can't defuse the bomb!

HERMIONE: Is there a real bomb this time, or were you just having another nightmare?

HARRY: *whispering* There's one in Snape's cauldron.

HERMIONE: He doesn't have a bomb there. That's where he keeps his funny candy.

SNAPE: For the last time, I DO NOT HAVE FUNNY CANDY!

RON: I always thought he kept his porn there.

HARRY: Ron, he doesn't need porn. He has his Piras Hotlin's corpse to molest.

SNAPE: I don't have a Piras Hotlin corpse!

HERMIONE: It's right behind you.

SNAPE: Oh, um, I have to go do some Snape things.

HARRY: You're going to sexually molest your Piras corpse, aren't you?

SNAPE: Not until I have my funny candy.

HARRY: So you DO have funny candy!

SNAPE: 500 points from Gryffindor. *Snape leaves*

NEVILLE: Harry, why do you always have to take it so far?

HARRY: At least I'm not a grandma's boy!

NEVILLE: It's better than being a momma's boy. Oh, right, your mother's dead.

HARRY: Oh my god!

RON: That was unnecessarily dark.

HERMIONE: And out of character.

NEVILLE: Well, Malfoy said I'd get a turn with the Piras corpse if I said something nasty to you.

HARRY: Why would you want to have a go with the Piras corpse anyway? That thing has to be about three years old now.

MALFOY: Probably the only action he can get.

NEVILLE: I've had action before! One time, I snuck into the nursing home and stole all the old women's undergarments.

*awkward silence*

HARRY: And just when I thought you couldn't get any lamer.

MALFOY: I could insult you right now, but there's no way I could humiliate you any more than you've just humiliated yourself.

NEVILLE: At least I was never the green fairy.

MALFOY: That's it! You have to watch five minutes of Twilight now!

NEVILLE: NOOO! But do I still get the Piras corpse?

MALFOY: Oh, I was never going to give you the Piras corpse. I just wanted to see what you would do to get it.

*awkward silence*

HERMIONE: So, what bomb, Harry?

HARRY: Hermione, you can't go around talking about imaginary bombs without people thinking you're more insane than Dumbledore.

HERMIONE: But you were the one who – Never mind.

*Snape returns*

SNAPE: All right. Now that I've finished doing my Snape things, I have a test for you gutter children while I stare you all down, hoping that you burst into flames and end my misery.

HERMIONE: You could just give us the test. It wasn't necessary to intimidate us.

HARRY: *whispering* Yeah, bookworm, but maybe if he insults us long enough, he'll forget about the test.

SNAPE: Now, it's only one question. If you get it right, you fail. But if you get it wrong, you're retarded.

HERMIONE: What's the difference?

HARRY: Hey! I fail potions, but I'm not retarded.

HERMIONE: I beg to differ.

*Snape passes out tests*

HERMIONE: What's the point of this question?

SNAPE: Because I'm bored, and I still hate children.

HERMIONE: You said that the last time you gave us a pointless test.

HARRY: Do we fail if we get this one right because you don't want to admit it?

RON: *thinking to self* This is almost as hard as when Snape asked me what color his hair was! 'Do I have funny candy?' And he gave us another hint, but this one's less helpful. 'If you answer NO, you're an even bigger retard than I thought you were.' Why can't he just give us the answers?

HARRY: I just hope everyone remembers the whole episode of the unicorn's birthday.

RON: *thinking to self* How should I know? It's not like I see him act completely out of character when he takes his funny candy. Oh well. I guess I'll just write down a completely implausible situation.

*later at Fa Ka Ho*

RON: That test was so hard! I think I failed.

HARRY: Everyone failed. He said if you got the question right, you failed.

NEVILLE: And if you got it wrong, you're retarded.

HARRY: Why are you here with us, Neville? You're not cool enough to be here anymore.

HERMIONE: Yeah, you're a gross necrophiliac.

NEVILLE: I'm not a necrophiliac. I just wanted to spend some time alone with the Piras corpse.

HERMIONE: People who have sex with dead people are necrophiliacs.

RON: Wait, Piras is dead?

NEVILLE: Oh, that's what necrophilia is? Oh, I could totally get into that.

*awkward silence*

HARRY: Anyway, Ron, do you think you failed, or do you think you're retarded?

HERMIONE: I think he did both.

HARRY: You can't have it both ways! Snape said so.

RON: I just realized I go both ways.

HARRY: What?

RON: Nothing! Anyway, Hermione can't you leave me alone about my non-smarticles for one minute?

HERMIONE: Well, if you actually called it stupidity like it was supposed to called, then yes. I mean, what kind of person doesn't know that a three-year-old corpse is dead?

RON: How was I supposed to know the corpse was dead?

HERMIONE: Well, if you actually used your head to store your brain instead of jelly. . .

RON: One time I did that!

HARRY: How is that possible?

HERMIONE: It's not. Ron was just being stupid.

HARRY: What's wrong with you guys? Are you on your periods or something?

RON and HERMIONE: Yes!

NEVILLE: You should take some Midol. It works wonders for me!

*awkward silence*

RON: Well, not having smarticles, is better than being a know-it-all bitch!

HERMIONE: And being a know-it-all bitch is better than being a gay retard!

CHINESE WAITRESS: Fortune cookie?

HERMIONE: No thanks. I'm allergic to cookies.

RON: And I'm allergic to fortunes.

CHINESE WAITRESS: Then, fortune cupcake?

HARRY: Sweet! Cupcakes!

CHINESE WAITRESS: NOT FOR YOU!

HARRY: Bitch.

HERMIONE: Well, I guess cupcakes would be okay.

RON: I want four!

HERMIONE: I thought you were allergic to fortunes.

RON: Not when they're in cupcake form!

HERMIONE: Well, why would you want four? The only thing worse than being a gay retard is being a fat gay retard.

CHINESE WAITRESS: No insult and eat cupcake!

HARRY: You know I would have eaten it like 30 seconds ago.

CHINESE WAITRESS: But not for you!

HERMIONE: *in the middle of eating cupcake* Wait. Is there even a Chinese restaurant close to Hogwarts?

HARRY: There is now. Now finish eating your cupcakes! Then, Hermione, if you don't mind, kiss me so I can taste it.

RON: *to Harry* Why won't you let me do that?

HARRY: Suddenly, I've lost my appetite. Hey, why are you throwing that paper away, Hermione?

HERMIONE: This fortune's so stupid!

RON: And it's complicated!

HARRY: Do you even know what that word means?

RON: No! How am I supposed to know what the word complicated means when it's so hard to figure out!

HERMIONE: You know if I had your brain I'd shoot myself.

HARRY: Hehehe. Ron said hard. Now let's all bolt before Neville gets out of the bathroom and leave him with the bill.

HERMIONE: That's so mean!

HARRY: So? He's lame. And he humps dead people.

RON: And corpses!

HERMIONE: Once again, you've proven your lack of intelligence.

RON: Don't insult me with things I can't understand.

*Harry, Ron, and Hermione leave, and Neville comes back*

NEVILLE: Every time! I'm never going to Fa Ka Ho again!

CHINESE WAITRESS: You no call girl ho.

*next morning in the boys dormitory*

HERMIONE: Good morning, Harry. *double take* HARRY! What are you doing here? Have you come to touch Ginny inappropriately while she sleeps again?

HARRY: Ron, we've been over this. I can't touch your sister without being in the girl's dormitory. Here, have a drag on my morning joint.

HERMIONE: Wait, why are you calling me Ron?

HARRY: Ron, we've been over this too. That's your name.

HERMIONE: No, it's not! I'm Hermi – Wait, where are my bodacious tatas?

HARRY: Ron, we've been over this too. You can't have tatas without getting corrective surgery. God, you're acting extra stupid today. Maybe you don't need a morning joint.

*Hermione pulls down pajama bottoms*

HERMIONE: And there's a weird growth poking out of my vajayjay Wait, where's my vajayjay? Oh, god, that's a –

*cut to girl's dormitory*

RON in Hermione's body: PENIS! Where's my penis?

GINNY: God, Hermione, that's the fourth time this week you've woken up shouting about penises.

RON in Hermione's body: *thinking to self* I don't know for sure, but I don't think my name's Hermione, but I usually don't know what I'm talking about, so I'm just going to smile and nod. And think about how that complicated fortune has nothing to do with the predicament I'm in.

*later that day*

HERMIONE in Ron's body: RON! The fortune came true!

MALFOY: I knew your friend was retarded, but talking to himself? Now that's just sad.

HARRY: You're not a real time.

MALFOY: You must have had extra morning joint today. Why didn't you share?

HARRY: Because I hate you, maybe?

MALFOY: That's no excuse!

HARRY: And Ron didn't need his today since he woke up acting extra stupid.

RON in Hermione's body: So my name IS Ron.

HARRY: What the hell?

NEVILLE: What the Flargenstein?

MALFOY: Has everyone had extra morning joint today? But seriously, I'm so confused now.

HERMIONE in Ron's body: Oh, yeah, we've had lots of morning joint today and some of Snape's funny candy.

SNAPE: Okay, I'll admit it. I have funny candy. Happy?

HARRY: I KNEW IT!

MALFOY: Well, looks like you aren't the only pothead.

HARRY: ONE TIME, MALFOY! And besides, pot and crack are two totally different things.

MALFOY: Only a druggie would know that!

HERMIONE in Ron's body: Anyway, I have to go do something with Ron, I mean Hermione!

RON in Hermione's body: I thought my name was Ron.

*Ron and Hermione get up to go to the abandoned girls' bathroom*

RANDOM STUDENT: *about Ron* I thought he was gay!

NEVILLE: Earlier, when we were f**king hoes, he said he goes both ways.

MALFOY: I thought you didn't get any action outside of the nursing home.

NEVILLE: No, Fa Ka Ho is the name of a restaurant. Anyway, I also have to do private business in the abandoned girls' bathroom.

MALFOY: The Piras corpse isn't in there!

*5 minutes later in the abandoned girl's bathroom*

HERMIONE: Ron! That totally ridiculous fortune came true!

RON: You mean the one I couldn't understand?

HERMIONE: How could you not understand it? It said 'You will switch bodies in the middle of the night.'

RON: Uhhh. . .

HERMIONE: Don't hurt yourself. Point is, we're in each other's bodies, so now we have to act like each other.

RON: So I have to act like a smart know-it-all bitch?

HERMIONE: And I have to act like a mentally challenged homosexual.

RON: I'm not mentally challenged! I'm just stupid.

HERMIONE: Yeah, don't say that when we're around other people. By the way, I hope no one else is in here.

RON: Just that pair of feet.

*Hermione opens bathroom stall to find Neville sitting there with a Twilight book*

*awkward silence*

NEVILLE: It would be really cool if you didn't tell anyone I read these books.

HERMIONE: That's not a book! It's just a stupid story about necrophilia and bestiality. Actually, I can see why you like it so much.

RON: If it's a book, why does Harry use it as a punching bag?

HERMIONE: Because he's smarter than you!

*return to potions class*

MALFOY: I thought your friend was gay.

HERMIONE: Oh, I'm not here with R- I mean Hermione. I'm here with Neville. We're reading Twilight together and fantasizing about sparkly gay vampires.

NEVILLE: I told you that was a secret!

RON: Even if I was a gay guy, I think those twilight vampires need to tone it down. Sparkles! Are you floppy wanded dementor boggering kidding me?

HERMIONE: Hermione's right. They're way too gay.

RON: I thought my name was Ron.

HERMIONE: Way to keep up the illusion.

MALFOY: What illusion?

HERMIONE: Quick! Hit him with a shovel! Must not answer question! Must not answer question! *knocks out Malfoy*

HARRY: Yay, you hit Malfoy with a shovel! Now, you're a little less nerdy, but seriously, what illusion?

NEVILLE: Oooh, you killed Malfoy! Now, I can pair him with the Piras corpse and make dead people porn!

*awkward silence*

HARRY: What illusion, Hermione?

HERMIONE: Hit _him _with a shovel!

RON: Friends don't hit friends.

HERMIONE: Ugh, Hermione took funny candy and now she's stupid like Ron.

HARRY: What and you just magically got smart?

HERMIONE: No, I'm just as stupid as ever. The sky is green, right?

HARRY: No…okay, you're normal.

RON: So my name's Hermione except when Hermione's talking to me?

HERMIONE: Yes, you're name's Hermione except when Hermione's talking to you!

HARRY: Great, now I'm stuck in Potion's class with _two_ retards. Who am I gonna copy off of, now?

SNAPE: Is that how you've managed to pass all of my class thus far, Mr. Potter?

HARRY: Um…Uhh…500 points from Huffleclaw!

SNAPE: That's not a real house.

HARRY: Ron said it, not me.

RON: No, I didn't-*Hermione elbows him*

HERMIONE: Your name's Hermione, remember? Don't make me hit _you _with the shovel!

SNAPE: As much as I would love to see one of you vile children get hit with a shovel, it is now time for Potions class and I need all of you conscious. *to Malfoy's unconscious body* Mr. Malfoy, why are you sleeping? I'd take points away from Slytherin but it's my own house and I clearly play favorites.

RON: I knew it!

HERMIONE: Of course you knew it, you know everything. I knew you'd be too stupid to keep up the illusion.

HARRY: WHAT ILLUSION?

SNAPE: Hit him with a shovel!

HERMIONE: Why are _you_ saying hit him with a shovel?

SNAPE: I really hate your friend. Oh wait, you're a ginger. You have no friends. I really hate Potter.

HERMIONE: *thinking* Not only am I stuck in Ron's body, he's also a ginger! There's nothing worse than being a mentally challenged homosexual ginger, unless he was fat. Now I feel better.

MALFOY: Snape, I wasn't really sleeping, the floor just needed a hug.

RON: Ron, when you hit him, I think you hurt his thinky-thingy.

HARRY: Hermione, you had to choose right before Potions class as the ONE TIME in your life to do funny candy!

RON: But I got the names right!

HERMIONE: But you're still acting stupider than usual.

HARRY: And you're acting smarter than usual.

HERMIONE: Me talk pretty one day.

HARRY: Ok, that takes care of you, but what about her?

RON: You're right, Harry. I'm sorry I chose this time in my life to make a poor life choice. You can still copy off me, and get an unfairly high grade that you clearly don't deserve.

HERMIONE: That's better.

HARRY: YAY FOR PLAGIARISM!

SNAPE: Now, before I give you a new pointless test…

HARRY: Why are you always giving us pointless tests to begin with?

SNAPE: We've been through this twice, already, because I'm bored and I hate children. Anyway, I have to give you your last pointless tests. As usual, Mr. Weasley's was incredibly stupid.

HERMIONE: *thinking* How the fref did he write this? Is he psychic? *reads to self* 'I know I'm probably going to fail this quiz, so I'm going to write down a completely implausible situation, in the hopes that you give me a Z+ because you find it funny.'

SNAPE: And you did spell implausible correctly so I _did _give you a Z+.

HERMIONE: Yay, thanks you're so…sexy, Professor.

SNAPE: Ew.

HERMIONE: *continues reading* 'I really hope we don't go to a previously nonexistent Chinese restaurant, where we always leave Neville with the bill, and a stereotypical Asian waitress gives me and Hermione fortune cupcakes, even though I'm allergic to fortunes. That would mean that me and her would switch bodies and that would not be fun. I would have to act SMART all day! Everyone knows it's much easier to act stupid than it is to act smart. I'm not as dumb as you think, it's just a lot easier to act stupid and that's why I do it all the time.' *Hermione thinking* Why would anyone with half a thinky-thingy choose to make everyone think they're retarded, just to save energy? Actually, that makes sense, but everyone already knows I'm the smart one but it's too late now. Damn!

SNAPE: And now it's time for another pointless test.

HARRY: Shouldn't you actually be teaching us stuff? I mean I'd rather be completely ignoring everything you say than taking these stupid quizzes every day.

SNAPE: It's a side effect of my actual anti-depressants.

RON: I like his other anti-depressapills better.

SNAPE: You took the rest of my antidepressapills, so here's your pointless test.

HARRY: *thinking* Before I copy off of Hermione, let's read the question and the hint: 'What do I despise more than life itself? Hint: It's you snivelly little brats that I'm stuck with all day, and the fact that I seem to be the only teacher in this decrepit school.' *Harry thinking* I have a feeling if I just write the hint, he'll still fail me. Time for extra credit, let's see what Hermione has for me. *reads "Hermione's" test to self* 'So apparently switching bodies is possible, and Hermione and I switched bodies so now I have to act smart all day, wasting valuable time and energy. But we already told you that we have funny candy so hopefully, you'll disregard our crackhead ramblings.' *Harry's thought's* Ok, no help there, and that's obviously not why Hermione's acting stupid and Ron's acting smart. At least I can laugh at what Ron writes. *Reads "Ron's" test* 'You keep saying that you hate us snivelly children but that only leaves one question: Why did you become a teacher in the first place? And you're obviously the only teacher that's fun enough to make a puppet out of. That's why you're the only teacher in this so-called decrepit school. *Harry's thoughts* Wow, Ron's extra stupid must've worn off. Maybe he had too much morning joint every morning and now it's finally wearing off. I'll just write what he's got. I still wonder why he and Hermione are acting so weird.

*after class*

HERMIONE: How could this day get any worse?

DUMBLEDORE: Oh, Ron, you know what we haven't done in a while?

HERMIONE: Oh, God forbid, what?

DUMBLEDORE: Explained all of the sexual things we like to do to each other in explicit detail.

HERMIONE: You know that was a rhetorical question, not a challenge.

DUMBLEDORE: Come on, you were there for it, you should be able to handle all the excruciating detail.

HERMIONE: Uhhhh…yeah.

*several minutes later*

HERMIONE: I will never be able to look at Professor Dumbledore in the same way EVER again. *to Ron* We have to change back! I don't want to be you anymore!

RON: And I don't want to be you anymore! Being smarticles is hard!

HARRY: Heehee, she said hard.

HERMIONE: Harry, must you have the mind of a prepubescent teenage boy?

HARRY: Wow, Ron, I didn't know you knew big words like prepubescent. I'll have to give you extra morning joint tomorrow because you being smart is getting weird.

HERMIONE: Hermione, do you remember the second part of the fortune?

HARRY: What fortune?

HERMIONE: The one from the fortune cupcakes.

HARRY: Oh yeah, the one I didn't get because that stereotypical waitress was a total bitch!

HERMIONE: Be happy you didn't get one.

HARRY: Why? It's not like those stupid cupcakes could make you switch bodies or something! I'm going to go do Harry things!

RON: Are you going to masturbate?

HARRY: Maybe!

NEVILLE: I used to be a woman.

*awkward silence*

HERMIONE: *to Ron* So, do remember the 2nd part of the fortune?

RON: Yeah, it said "Ask fuzzy half giant for help."

HERMIONE: And WHY didn't you mention this before?

RON: I couldn't understand that part either.

HERMIONE: Did you ever think that maybe I COULD understand it?

RON: I never think.

HERMIONE: Then what was that clearly well thought out response to Snape's last test? You know the one where you said that you didn't act smart because it wasted energy?

RON: What, Harry, you need help masturbating? Coming!

HERMIONE: Never mind, we have to harass Hagrid now.

*Ron and Hermione arrive at Hagrid's hut*

HERMIONE: Harry, you masturbate at Hagrid's?

RON: Are you aroused by his vast collection of bizarre magical beasts?

HARRY: No, what do you think I read Twilight?

NEVILLE: Not everyone who reads those books is a sexual deviant.

HARRY: Neville? Why are you here? Do you spy on me while I masturbate?

NEVILLE: Sometimes…

*awkward silence*

HERMIONE: Neville, why do you keep making everyone uncomfortable?

NEVILLE: The writers _did _want a drinking game.

HARRY: And I put this _hilarious_ spell on him that makes him say inappropriate things!

HERMIONE: Oh, so that thing about him being a woman was just the spell talking?

NEVILLE: Actually, that one was true.

*awkward silence*

HERMIONE: Dammit, Neville, you're going to kill our readers by giving them alcohol poisoning!

NEVILLE: It's Harry's fault I'm unpopular!

HARRY: Just for this story, all the other times it's your fault.

RON: Didn't we come here, looking for a cure for our body-switchy thingy?

HARRY: What is this body-switchy thing of which you speak?

HERMIONE: Oh, we actually came here for a cure for Snape's funny candy.

HARRY: Why would you ever want to cure the effects of cocaine? Now tell me why you're really here!

HERMIONE: It's a long story.

RON: Basically, when we were at that previously nonexistent Mexican restaurant, that Japanese waitress gave us these fortune cupcakes that made us switch bodies.

HERMIONE: Actually, that's pretty much it.

HARRY: Well, that wasn't long, kind of boring, but not long.

HERMIONE: Well, if that was boring, what's your idea of an exciting story?

HARRY: First, it has to have me as the main character, because everything's better when I'm in it. Then it has to be a story about me defeating Voldemort, who hasn't even made an appearance yet?

*Voldemort randomly appears*

VOLDEMORT: Hello children, prepare to die, Avada Ke-

EVERYONE: Not now!

VOLDEMORT: Ok *leaves*

HARRY: Well, if you two really switched bodies then the only cure would be potentially fatal and incredibly painful brain surgery!

HAGRID: Actually, there's an easier way.

HERMIONE: We've been in your house this entire time and you _just now_ decide to say something?

HAGRID: Well, I just woke up to save ya'll from Voldemort but I guess that's not really necessary anymore.

HARRY: How would you save us from Voldemort? By sitting on him?

HAGRID: That's a surprisingly effective solution to all of life's problems.

RON: You're not going to sit on us, are you?

HAGRID: Not exactly *starts singing a song similar to the Wizard Lice song*

So, you got yourselves a case of the old switcheroos

So, take some lemon juice and pour it into your shoes

Then take a giant cupcake and smash it onto your head

HARRY: *interjects* And then make sweet love on your girlfriend's bed!

HAGRID: Don't interrupt me, Harry. Anyway *starts singing again*

So, you got yourselves a case of the old switcheroos

So, take some lemon juice and pour it into your shoes

Then take a giant cupcake and smash it onto your head

And then make sweet love on your girlfriend's bed

HARRY: *thinking* So, I _wasn't_ interrupting…

HAGRID: *still singing*

Then get a unicorn to go chase a nerd

After that, catch a centaur-eating bird

Then you gotta teach that bird to sing the blues

Now you ain't got any…switcheroos

HARRY: Why did you say I was interrupting when I accidentally sang the next line of the song?

HAGRID: It only works when Hagrid sings it.

HERMIONE: But neither of us have girlfriends to make sweet love to.

HAGRID: Then I guess you're outta luck.

HERMIONE: There's no other way!

RON: I miss my penis.

HERMIONE: It was barely there to begin with, but seriously THERE'S NO OTHER WAY!

HAGRID: Well I suppose you could use that Brainicus Normallis spell from Preverously on Potler Poppet Pals.

HARRY: I suppose we should've read about all our previous adventures, it has been like 2 years.

HERMIONE: I just can't believe I didn't think of that!

RON: But you had to act stupid.

HERMIONE: But if I remembered that spell, it would have saved me the trouble of having to act stupid.

RON: So, my name is gonna be Ron again?

HERMIONE: After this spell, Brainicus Normallis *Ron and Hermione switch back to their original bodies* My bodacious tatas are back!

HARRY: Don't flatter yourself, Hermione.

RON: My penis is back, hello little Ron…

HERMIONE: Emphasis on the little

HARRY: Why does everyone feel the need to talk to their genitalia?

RON: Why does everyone _not _talk to their genitalia?

HARRY: Can't argue with that logic. But wait a minute, there were only 2 running gags in this entire script?

HERMIONE: The writers spent all their time using Neville to make everyone uncomfortable.

HARRY: Well, whatever gets the readers drunker.

RON: At least we're back in our proper bodies after that horrible incident of bilocation, which we now know is entirely plausible.

HARRY: WTF?

RON: You didn't think I was stupid, did you?

*credits roll*

*After Credits Scene*

CHARLIE THE UNICORN: *to Neville* So, I'm supposed to chase you, now?

NEVILLE: Apparently, it will cure my friends of their switcheroos.

CHARLIE: Didn't they just get cured?

NEVILLE: No, it's not the same!

CHARLIE: Ok…

PINK UNICORN: Can we help you chase him, Charlie?

BLUE UNICORN: Yeah, can we help you chase the nerd, Charlie?

CHARLIE: Go away, you two haunt my nightmares!

BLUE: But they're magical nightmares, Charlie.

CHARLIE: Stop saying magical, don't you two know any other adjectives?

PINK: Nooooo

**THE END**


End file.
